


Raphael Week 2020: Serving that Delicious Food

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 1: School/Gifts, F/M, Family Angst, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), RaphaelWeek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: A week's worth of entries for Fire Emblem's brightest ball of sunshine! Lots of food, friends, family and love to go around! Happy RaphaelWeek2020!
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & Raphael Kirsten, Raphael Kirsten & Ignatz Victor, Raphael Kirsten/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Raphael Week 2020: Serving that Delicious Food

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: School/Gifts
> 
> No pairings in this one, just soft friendship, a dash of angst, and a whole lot of love for this birthday boy! 
> 
> Slight warning for mentions of deceased parents.

Raphael Kirsten was many things. Powerful, hard-working, a bit bone-headed when it came to studying or any other kind of academic projects or responsibilities. Not to say he was not responsible. One had to be very responsible to practically raise a younger sister on his own and maintain a household until there was no choice but to give it up. There was no dwelling on the past though, as he had come to learn over the past few years. Rather, Raphael focused much more on the challenge in front of him.

The piece of paper in his hand was wrinkled, dotted with a bit of grease from a stray turkey leg or two, yet the importance of it meant that it was spared from his usual tossing. On this very piece of paper was his sacred birthday list. A list of the birthdays of all his fellow Golden Deer, in as neat of an order as he could manage. His handwriting would never be his strong suit, but Raphael was more focused on the fact that the school year had started last moon, and the first birthday of his new buddies was right around the corner!

Lorenz would be turning 19 after all, and that had to be a pretty big deal, right? Raphael was not so much a fool to think he could afford something super nice to buy for the young nobleman, so planning ahead for a hand-picked or crafted gift was the best course of action...as all his gifts tended to be. Needless to say, Raphael was stumped. What could he make for Lorenz? Could he make the older boy a hand cooked dinner? Raphael certainly knew how to cook! Could he give Lorenz some nifty training gauntlets? He totally needed to bulk up, and what better way than to learn some good old fashioned brawling?

Gah! Why the hell was this so hard?

“Raphael?”

“Oh! Whoops! Ignatz, buddy, I didn’t see you there! Something you need?”

Ignatz looked at him with the look he always did, a curious kind of interest that Raphael always hoped to console. Ignatz, like Lorenz, totally needed to get some meat on his bones. For now though, Ignatz needed his help, and he would be happy to deliver!

“Oh, no Raphael, I don’t need anything. Uh...I just wanted to ask what you were doing. You’re pacing around the courtyard looking at that sheet of paper. Are you looking for something?” 

“No! Well, yes! Ah, not exactly? Look, see these?” Raphael thrust the paper in front of Ignatz’s face, surprising the young archer with the ferocity of the thrust. “Look at these, Iggs! Birthdays! If I don’t plan these gifts then I’ll never be able to finish them in time! Luckily our friends have a lot of time between each other's birthdays, or I’d really be in trouble! Yours is uh, actually last on the list, buddy. Sorry…”

“Oh...Wow, Raphael, that’s really thoughtful of you.” Ignatz adjusted his glasses, seeming to recover from the surprise of Raphael’s sudden introduction to his sacred list. “Don’t worry. My birthday just passed, so you don’t have to worry about making any gifts for me anytime soon...but, uh. Raphael?”

Raphael had already immersed himself back into the list, thinking of what he could make for Lorenz, and then afterwards for Claude in the Wyvern Moon, and then Leonie in the Verdant Rain Moon…

“Raphael?”

Then there was Marianne! People didn’t realize how quickly the Red Wolf Moon came around, did they? What was he going to make for Marianne? She hardly ever made herself present outside of classes, and talking to her had only resulted in her nervously skittering about like a newborn foal. Was he really that scary? 

“Raphael!”

Ignatz’s voice had risen enough to finally catch the blonde-haired brawler’s attention, and Raphael suddenly felt a wave of guilt. Had he just ignored his best friend, sticking his nose into his list without a second thought? He reached a hand to the back of his head to brush at the wisps of gold at his nape. “Sorry, Ignatz. I totally just ignored you just now, that’s really rude of me. I guess I’m just really worried that I won’t know what to make everyone in time.”

Ignatz seemed to only smile a bit, a laugh escaping him in a fashion that always made Raphael smile. Ignatz always seemed so worried about something or another, and seeing him laughing was assuring that he was doing alright. Even so, Raphael was a bit surprised when Ignatz’s voice took on a scolding tone.

“Raphael. You keep worrying about our birthdays moons in advance, but do you know who’s birthday is literally tomorrow?”

“Uh…”

“Yours! Yours, Raphael! Oh, don’t tell me that you forgot…If anyone should be worrying about gifts, it’s the rest of us...Uh! That’s not to say I haven’t gotten you anything! I already got you a gift, a while ago actually. I just...I guess I just want you to remember that you’re really important too, Raphael. You’re my best friend, after all. So...uhm, maybe don’t worry so much about others’ birthdays that you forget your own, okay?”

Raphael’s eyes bugged a bit. Was it already close to the 18th? How had he forgotten?! 

“Gee! Thanks for reminding me, buddy! I almost completely forgot. But, hey, you don’t need to go all out for me tomorrow, yeah? I’m perfectly happy celebrating my birthday with you guys and a big helping of food! I don’t want you guys spending anything on me, got it?”

Ignatz blinked before he sighed, and he shook his head at Raphael’s comment. “Raphael, you’ve done so much for so many people in your life without expecting anything in return. You deserve some gifts every once in a while, even if you think you don’t…”

Raphael gave a hearty laugh, slapping Ignatz square on the back and sending him stumbling forwards with a light yelp. “You’re a hoot, Iggs! You’re the nicest person a guy could ask for!...Really though, thank you for the sentiments. I’ll be happy, no matter what happens tomorrow. Don’t think this will stop me from planning for your birthdays, though! I really do have to figure out what I’m getting Lorenz.”

“W-well.” Ignatz stammered, suddenly looking thoughtful as he found his balance again. “That...is true. Lorenz is...uh, certainly eccentric, but I actually think that I might be able to help you.”

“Really?” Raphael beamed, pulling Ignatz into a sideways hug. “That would be great! Two heads are better than one, after all!” He grinned down at the smaller boy, who seemed used to his open affections by then. Ignatz merely looked up at him and offered a chuckle. “Yeah. If it’ll get you to focus on your own birthday tomorrow, I’ll help you find the perfect gift for Lorenz.”

\---

Raphael Kirsten turned 18 on the 18th of the Harpstring Moon. He found it rather funny how that worked out, but the simple thought was hashed out the moment he saw the array of foods before him. It was rare that everyone in the class was able to sit together for dinner, but it seemed that their new Professor had worked her magic to push training times out of the way to make room for a shared feast.

“Happy Birthday, Raphael!” Leonie cheered, just as excited to dig into the food as he was, though a large portion of it was cooked by her, much to Raphael’s delight. That alone was one hell of a birthday gift if he ever saw one. He grinned at her, slapping at the spot next to him. 

“Can’t celebrate this without giving the seat of honor to the chef! This looks amazing! How did you know all of my favorites?”

“That, my friend, is a secret.” Claude winked quickly towards the older boy, his voice as smooth and friendly as ever. Raphael had noticed how his assigned seat seemed to always be beside the Professor. Not that he was complaining. He could feel the bench shift as Leonie slipped beside him, pressing her shoulder to his in a form of greeting that they had begun to do often. Ignatz perched on Raphael’s other side, seeming both content and nervous as usual. Marianne was beside Ignatz, while Lorenz, Lysithea and Hilda took up the space across the table from them. The Professor quickly placed down a plate of fish, perfectly cooked and ready to be devoured by the hungry young man.

“Well, whoever told you that secret is getting a huge thumbs up from me! I don’t mean to sound rude, but can we start?” He bounced a bit in his seat, making the bench creak and sending Marianne and Ignatz into a little startle. Claude seemed amused by the notion, glancing at the Professor as though wanting her to weigh in on the question. It was Lorenz that spoke though, his voice pointed and yet surprisingly complimentary.

“Any other day and I would agree with the notion of rudeness, but I suppose this is a less formal celebration. Though, I would recommend you not overeat, lest you become ill and have to remove yourself from your own dinner.”

“What he means to say is don’t get sick.” Lysithea translated with a soft huff, glancing at the proud nobleman with a hint of indignation. “I for one actually agree with him...uhm...also please save some of the desserts for the rest of us. Just a suggestion.”

“She’ll eat them all before you even get a chance, Raphy.” Hilda giggled, giving the white haired girl a knowing look and receiving a scathing one in return. Raphael could only grin, making sure to slide the plate with the small cakes over to Lysithea. “It’s all yours. But, how about instead, you save me a few, yeah?” Turning to look at all of his friends, he lifted his thumb up. “Promise I won’t get sick, but I’m definitely gonna eat!”

“Then let’s eat.” The Professor offered a faint flicker of a smile, something she had been doing more often lately, Raphael had noticed. It was really nice to see the rather stoic looking woman was actually a really social and friendly person, who seemed to really love giving gifts and learning about her new students. She made for a really powerful combat partner too, so that was a great bonus. She continued with a nod of her head.

“Afterwards, we can give you your gifts. In fact, I think some of the other classes’ students got you some gifts too. Maybe we’ll see them soon.”

“The more the merrier!” Raphael invited, excited at the prospect of more joiners to their little feast. It was familiar, like the kitchens and the eateries in his grandfather’s inn, or the village celebrations of the Ethereal Moon, surrounded by everyone he had come to know and love. He had a feeling that he would come to know and love these people just as easily. Taking the professor’s words to heart, he dug right into the food, even at the expense of Lorenz’s stern exclamations.

Beyond the delicious food, Leonie would give him a pair of worn but neatly polished gauntlets, exclaiming that he’d need to break them in if he hoped to beat her in a fight. 

Marianne would shyly slide him a wooden carving of his favorite animal, the little brown bear finding refuge in his breast pocket for luck.

Lysithea would hold out her gift, a box filled with Ordelian baked goods, which he assumed she may or may not have swiped a few for herself, much to his humor. 

Hilda would proudly present her handmade beaded bracelet, adorned with yellow stones that she believed would match his hair perfectly, which immediately found a home on his wrist. 

Lorenz of course had already memorized his favorite tea, combining a box of the leaves with a really high end cooking pan for “when the occasion arose that he were to invest his time in the culinary arts after training”. Overly expensive, but certainly useful in many ways. 

Claude and the Professor had seemed to go in on a gift together for this one, new training weights and a beautifully carved Axe resting on the table before the delighted 18 year old. Claude seemed to be fond of the carvings on the Axe, in a style that Raphael had never seen before, but had fallen in love with in a heartbeat. The Professor seemed keen on the style as well, though her selection of training weights were perfect, as usual. She always knew what to give him, like some secret magic power.

It would be Ignatz’s gift that struck the hardest though, Raphael tearing away at the patchy gift wrappings and staring at the cover of the book in his hands. The leather binding was not cheap, nor the quality of the paper inside. It was worn though, pulled at by caring fingers, the corners of the pages worn down to rounded edges. The indent in the leather, faintly pressed by a large thumb that would have brushed dirt from his brow when he opened the door to the cottage with excitement in his eyes. Even the scratches on the bottom corner of the back of the book, the initials ending in a sloppy ‘K’. 

“Ignatz…” Raphael murmured, slowly moving his eyes away from the book and towards his bashful looking friend. “You...How did you…”

“Well...it took a little while to find, but we struck a pretty good deal for it. My parents helped out, so it’s kind of more of a gift from my family, to yours. It’s the real one. Even I remember what this one looked like.”

Raphael had never been one to be silenced before, never one to hold his tongue or let the air go still without his booming voice. How could he speak, though? How could he, when the very book he had to sell along with the rest of his home was back in his hands, just as he had remembered it from nearly every night of his childhood? Simply holding the old book brought the voices of his parents back to his mind, back into his heart. All he could think now, was how happy Maya would be, to hear him read the story from cover to cover again. He placed the book down with gentleness akin to holding a newborn, before he pulled Ignatz into a crushing hug, burying his face into the lean shoulder of the bewildered young man.

“Thank you.” He breathed, hiding the rising tears with an overly loud laugh. “Thank you, all of you. This is...these are the best gifts I’ve ever gotten. And you guys are the best friends I’ve ever had.”

He could feel Ignatz’s arms lift up to wrap around his shoulders, dwarfed by the muscles of the choked up brawler. Raphael held him tighter, the moment he leaned upwards and assured him quietly. “I’m glad you have it back now, Raphael.”

“A _book_!” Lysithea interrupted the moment with a deep groan. “I’m so foolish! I should have gotten you a book! I have so many books!”

“That makes two of us.” Claude teased. “Seems like Ignatz here found the winner. I say we aim even higher next year for the gift giving. I really thought my axe would be the show stopper here. Ah, well.” He glanced at the Professor, who seemed to be staring at the book on the table with interest. Raphael could only shake his head.

“I love all of your gifts. You guys didn’t have to do all this, but you did, and I really am lucky...Now.” He sniffed a bit, finally pushing back the tears that had threatened to break through his facade. “Who’s ready for seconds, cause I sure am!”

“Raphael Kirsten, I told you not to make yourself ill by overeating-”

Needless to say, Raphael still had some planning to do to give his classmates the best gifts he could...though, it would certainly be hard to beat the gifts he had been given. He kept a hand protectively on his parents’ old storybook, and for tonight, he was content knowing that a part of them was back with him again. Now that? That was one hell of a gift.


End file.
